


Stars

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom takes Shuuzo stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Rom is in his late teens and so desperately in love that it feels like his heart might just burst from it. It's a pleasant night and the wind is cool but he doesn't even feel it, so focused on the body on top of his, long legs straddling his hips, long fingers curled in his hair.

"Shuu," he pants between kisses. "You're not—I brought you up here to look at the sky."

"The sky doesn't fascinate me the way you do," Shuuzo murmurs, leaning in for another kiss.

Between his wicked tongue and the slow, sinuous roll of his hips, Shuuzo has Rom transfixed, helpless, unable to resist and unable to care about it. Rom kisses back, chasing the taste of Shuuzo's mouth, fingers going to his dark hair. Shuuzo rubs their tongues together, slowly and suggestively, making Rom growl hungrily, pulling away to catch his breath.

He looks up at the sky, his eyes going wide, and at least that makes Shuuzo curious enough to turn around and look as well. The sky had been cloudy when they first climbed onto the roof of Rom's building. Now that they've cleared, the stars shine through clearly, little jewels in the sky that are brighter and more beautiful out here, far enough from Midi City that the light pollution doesn't hide them.

"Oh," Shuuzo breathes, his tail wagging gently. Rom catches it lightly, running his fingers the black fur. Shuuzo spares a glance for him, lips twitching into a small smile as he presses back into Rom's hand encouragingly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rom asks quietly, watching Shuuzo as he looks at the stars. "I wanted you to see. I knew you'd like it."

"So this is what you meant when you said that you had something to show me?" Shuuzo smiles, reaching for Rom's hand so he can twine their fingers together. "And here I thought that you meant you'd come up with something for our next song. You've been focused on our music for such a long time that I didn't even realise that you had time to spare to think about anything else."

"I care about other things," Rom replies. He squeezes Shuuzo's hand. "I care about you."

"I'm part of the band, though. I'm not sure that counts."

"Shuu," Rom growls, pulling him down so that they can look each other in the eye. "I cared about you before the band. I care about you separate to the band. I love music, but the way I love you…"

Grinning, Shuuzo kisses him hard. "I know, Rom. I'm just teasing you."

With a low growl of frustration, Rom kisses him back even harder, nipping at his lips. Rom's tongue slides against Shuuzo's, drawing out a moan, and he rolls them over so he's on top.

"I like this view," Shuuzo murmurs, stroking his fingers down the side of Rom's face. "You, the stars…"

Rom snorts quietly, bending to kiss Shuuzo's neck and being careful not to obstruct his view of the sky.

"We should write a song about the stars," Shuuzo decides, spreading his legs and sliding his hands up Rom's shirt. "About celestial bodies and galaxies. Imagine us as galactic princes or something."

Laughing softly, Rom pulls back so he can look at Shuuzo. "I can imagine _you_ as a galactic prince. You're the one who draws the adoring fans. They'd worship you."

"And you?" Shuuzo asks. He tugs at Rom's shirt until Rom lifts his arms, pulling it off. "Would you?"

Rom snorts again, not replying. The answer is obvious enough as it is and Shuuzo's smile says so. He undoes the top few buttons of Shuuzo's shirt and then pauses. "I'm not going to have sex with you on the roof of my apartment complex."

"No?" Shuuzo gives him a sly smile, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "You sure you don't want to? Right here under the stars?"

Rom kisses Shuuzo until they're both breathless, until they're clinging to each other and his answer is obvious enough even if he hasn't said it. "Someone could catch us. Everyone in the building has access to the roof. Someone might just decide they want to look at the stars too and come up here to see you spread out like this for me."

With a soft whine, Shuuzo presses their bodies closer together. "Rom, please." 

"Yeah," Rom murmurs, starting to undo Shuuzo's pants and kissing him again. He's never been particularly good at saying no to Shuuzo, especially not when it's something that he wants too. "Lift your hips for me."

Shuuzo does, letting Rom pull his pants down to his knees. Rom is glad he had the forethought to bring a blanket up for them to sit on, but if he's being honest with himself, he always knew that this would end up happening. Shuuzo impatiently tugs at Rom's jeans, trying to undo them before Rom gently brushes his hands aside and does it himself. 

" _Yes_ ," Shuuzo breathes, licking his lips as he wraps his fingers around Rom's cock. He strokes slowly, looking up at Rom with a satisfied grin. 

"If we were downstairs in my room," Rom tells him, stroking Shuuzo's cock, "I could open you up for me and fuck you nice and hard. We're just going to have to make do for now, alright?"

"We can do that later," Shuuzo urges. "For now, I just want…"

"You want me to make you come," Rom finishes for him with a knowing smile. "And then when we're done here I'm taking you downstairs and I'm going to fuck you for real."

"I'm taking that as a promise," Shuuzo murmurs, arching into Rom's touch as his fingers wrap around both of their cocks. They rock their hips together, and Shuuzo covers Rom's hand with his own, stroking them both. 

"Fuck," Rom gasps, pulling his hand away, licking a stripe up his palm before he goes back to stroking Shuuzo, more firmly this time. "You're gorgeous like this."

Shuuzo throws his head back, hips jerking desperately. His tail flicks restlessly, and Rom curls his own tail around it to keep it still. "Rom, I—"

"Yeah," Rom encourages, stroking him faster. "Come on, Shuu, let me watch you come."

Shuuzo comes with a loud moan, clutching at the blanket beneath them. Rom strokes him through it, until Shuuzo pulls his hand away. 

"Your turn," he murmurs, stroking Rom in return. With Rom already so worked up, it doesn't take long at all until he's coming too, his face buried in the curve of Shuuzo's neck to muffle his moan. 

With a satisfied hum, Shuuzo uses the edge of the blanket to wipe them both off and then pulls Rom closer so they can rest their heads together. "That was fun."

Rom huffs out a quiet laugh, nuzzling against Shuuzo affectionately. "Yeah. You could say that."

Their tails are still twined together and Shuuzo curls his around Rom's a little tighter. "Do we have to go inside just yet?"

"You don't want to?" Rom asks, glancing up at the sky, where the stars seem to be shining even brighter. "It's going to get cold up here."

"That's what you're worried about?" Shuuzo asks, glancing at Rom. "Not being caught by your neighbours?"

Rom gives him a one-shouldered shrug in reply. His neighbours have caught them in more compromising situations before. "I know you get cuddly after you've come. If you're looking for someone to say that we should stop lying here looking at the stars together and get inside, you're asking the wrong person."

"This is why I love you," Shuuzo declares, pressing a kiss to Rom's temple. "We'll stay up here until we start to get cold, how about that?"

"Works for me." Rom kisses Shuuzo in return. "Y'know, with the stars this clear, maybe we can make out some of the constellations."

"Maybe we could trace ourselves in the stars," Shuuzo murmurs, resting his head on Rom's shoulder and looking up at the sky. "I'm sure we can find the outline of a clenched fist somewhere for you."

"What would you be then, huh?" Rom grins. "Just stars in the shape of a bigger star?"

"How imaginative," Shuuzo laughs. "I'll be the galactic prince, you can be my shining fist of justice. I have an idea for a music video already—we should start writing the song soon."

"Slow down," Rom murmurs with a quiet rumble, holding Shuuzo close to his chest. "Maybe when we go inside, but for now, we can just enjoy the view for a little longer, right?"

"Yeah." Shuuzo slowly relaxes against Rom, holding onto his hand. "That sounds pretty good to me."


End file.
